Heartbeat
by Dnttipovr
Summary: If I ain't got nothing, I got you. If I ain't got something I don't give a damn, cause I got it with you.


**_A/N: Fluffy little one shot. Enjoy :) _**_-lyrics - Beyonce' 1 + 1_

_If I aint got nothing, I got you_  
><em>If I aint got something I don't give a damn, cause I got it with you<em>  
><em>I don't know much about algebra, but I know one plus one equals two<em>  
><em>And it's me and you, thats all we'll have when the world is through<em>

Tangled bodies lay wrapped up in red sheets while the sun slowly crept in through long white drapes. The only sound heard was that of the steady breathing of the strong body laying next to Mercedes. She detangled herself from him slowly. Sighing happily as she escaped his embrace and quickly turning around in the bed they shared to look at him. Blonde hair, shorter than that of their younger days sat wild on top of his head. Strong shoulders peeked through the top of the sheets and her eyes trailed over the arms that had held her all night. She found herself smiling fondly at him, like she did many mornings when she took the time to watch him like this. He looked like an angel. He _was_ her angel and she didn't hesitate to thank God daily for allowing herself to let down her guard and let someone like Sam in. She joined their hands together and began to close her eyes again when the body beside her spoke.

"You were watching me again." His voice was heavy with sleep and Mercedes couldn't stop the shiver that ran through her. He was damn sexy when he was waking up. She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head.

"Nope, No I wasn't" She popped one eye open and the green eyes across the bed poured into her, staring at her intently while wide lips tugged into a small smile. She knew she was caught.

"Yeah you were." He sat up slowly pulling her with him not bothering to cover their naked bodies when the sheet slid off of them and tugging Mercedes closer to him. She brought her head to his chest.

"And how would you know that Samuel Evans, you were supposed to be asleep." Mercedes replied with a little sass while Sam chuckled at her. He knew she hated being caught. There was a small silence while Mercedes waited for him to reply.

"I felt you."

It took Mercedes a moment to process what was said and she would've laughed had she not heard the seriousness in his tone. She turned her head toward him quirking an eyebrow.

"You felt me?"

Sam nodded and Mercedes waited for an explaination.

"Its like, you know how when I'm in here doing something and you come home early and try to sneak in on me and I always catch you. I always seem to know when you're here, even when you take off your shoes I always just know?" Mercedes nodded trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"I know because I _feel _you baby. There is a shift in me when your around, something that your presence does to me that makes me aware that you have just entered into my space. And I know it's not just because I have you physically, its because I have you here." Sam took there conjoined fingers and placed them over his heart.

"So If I went away for a few days and decided to pop up early and town to surprise you that would be out of the question. You'd know the minute I came into the state?" Mercedes joked.

Sam bit his lip thinking about the question seriously. "No, probably not. But I would certainly know that you were near me in some form."

Mercedes nodded. She knew what he meant because the shift Sam had spoke about that he felt when she entered a room she felt it for him too. The connection they had, she marveled at it everyday. She lay her head back on his chest her eyes filled with unshed tear from the words just spoken to her. For the next few minutes she would be content to listen to Sam's heartbeat, it was undeniably her second favorite thing to do while she and Sam lay in bed. She placed their hands over her heart and she didn't have to look up to know Sam was smiling. Mercedes had realized a couple of years ago that their heart beats matched and every time they checked since then they were on the same rhythm.

Once, in High School when they had broken up because they both stupidly decided that they were wrong for each other and didn't need to be together while Sam's family moved away he showed up at her house at the end of her driveway in the middle of the night gasping. She was furious of course, he had woken her up by calling her phone repeatedly and she had_ just_ told herself she was over him. But when she saw him, standing across her yard gasping, and she felt her heart speed up, then stop, then speed up again she knew there was something, _something _that they had worth fighting for. When he told her how off his rhythm was since she was gone she almost didn't believe him. There was no way she controlled his heartbeat, that certainly wasn't scientifically possible. But Mercedes knew a lot of things couldn't be explained and she also knew without a shadow of a doubt he wasn't lying because since he had left she had the same problem. When she ran to him, crying like a fool and throwing her arms around him she began gasping too. But she realized it wasn't because she couldn't breathe, it was because now, she could breathe again.

"I love you Samuel Evans." She said softly.

"I love you Mercedes Evans." Sam replied moving his hand from hers and placing it on her swollen belly. Large from five months of a beautiful creature growing on the inside of it. He rubbed it in small circles. "And I love you too Samuel Evans Jr."

_ I don't know much about guns but I...I've been shot by you_  
><em>And I don't know when I'm gon die, but I hope that I'm gon die by you<em>  
><em>And I don't know much about fighting, but I, I know I will fight for you<em>  
><em> Just when I ball up my fist I realize that I'm laying right next to you<em> 


End file.
